


chance encounter

by dividedheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividedheart/pseuds/dividedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurloz mistakes nepeta for meulin in his excitement</p>
            </blockquote>





	chance encounter

Kurloz sees the green of her coat and the shape of her horns. The shortness of her hair doesn't register, he is far too pleased in his haste. So he moves without thought, without a word, and excitedly comes to spin her around. He thinks she is his. 

But when she comes to a stop facing him, his hands on her shoulders, he is disappointed once her features catch up to him. She isn't the one. She is a copy, a fake, a descendant only full of disappointment. And it shows in how he frowns, how his grip tightens on her shoulders a second before he lets go and drops his hands to his side. 

Her reaction is slight; she doesn't instantly react, maybe moves to slap or punch away, because the motion isn't one that she captures as friendly. Instead, her body freezes, muscles tensing as his does too, and she looks to his eyes only to see white. Hers are the same. 

The makeup only struck anger in her. The stitched-up smile only brought a weak pity. But his disappointment is the final thing to put out her simmering rage. It is not Gamzee. It is not the person who killed Equius, and then her; he is different, in how he slowly smiles again, and makes a motion as if apologizing. She doesn't know how she knows, just that it is that, apologetic, unusually. In his sad smile and the droop of his eyelids. Nepeta comes to the conclusion that he thought her someone else. It isn't a hard one to come to, here.

She pauses a minute, eyes the stitches linking his lips, and then takes one of his hands. His outfit is strange, he is creepy, but she does so anyways. He is not someone to trust instantly and she knows it, but death no longer means anything.

"Aw, it's OK! Don't worry, you reminded me of one of my old friends too!" A bitter taste comes to her, reminds her that she thought Gamzee was a sweet, harmless boy. That he could never hurt anyone no matter his state. She was so wrong, another mirthless fool to think their religion nothing more than useless noise. Static to fill the void. Her death another thing to laugh at, to drink over, or perhaps not one to consider at all.

He smiles, and it is far more genuine than before. 

"You can't speak, can you? Were you always like this?"

She hits the wrong cord. His smile slides a little, and he shakes his head. He doesn't return the squeeze she gives his hand. 

"Sorry! I mean, I guess I shouldn't ask. You can't answer anyways!" It's almost a burning remark, but he can't feel any real anger flare up when she wears Meulin's sign, her color, her voice. Only softer, shorter, younger. She is dead too, and that saddens him a tad.

"Are you gonna stay?" It's a weak question, and she reaches out a hand to grab his other one.

Kurloz takes it and smiles, nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this so i did, don't expect a ton of depth but do expect some mild or horribly awkward grammar mistakes
> 
> really short


End file.
